Peg of Old
"Peg of Old" is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Boardwalk Empire, and the 19th episode overall. The episode was written by co-executive producer Howard Korder, co-producer Steve Kornacki and staff writer Bathsheba Doran. It was directed by Allen Coulter. It originally aired on 6 November 2011. Plot Synopsis Nelson Van Alden is unable to pay Lucy Danziger for the custody of their baby as they agreed. He is also put out when a new prosecutor, Esther Randolph, takes over his office to work on the election rigging case against Nucky Thompson. Lucy goes to Nucky for help with the baby, she explains that Van Alden is the father and Nucky gives her money. Nucky uses the information in an attempt to blackmail Van Alden into spying on Randolph. Lucy leaves the baby with Van Alden and he bonds with her. Van Alden goes to Randolph and gives her his investigative file on Nucky. Margaret Schroeder travels to Brooklyn to meet with her estranged family, wanting to reconnect with people who know her. She befriends her youngest sister. The visit only deepens the bitter rift with her brother, who refused to help her when she fled Ireland due to the shame of an unplanned pregnancy. She is hurt when he tells her that her family does not know her any more. Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting of ascendant gangsters, including Lucky Luciano and Al Capone, to discuss taking over bootlegging across the country. They convince Jimmy to order Nucky's death. Jimmy discusses his regrets about the plan with Gillian who is adamant that he stick to his decision. Jimmy goes to talk to Nucky immediately before the hit. When the gunman open fires, Nucky is shot in the hand and then rescued by the federal investigator who has been following him. Nucky's bodyguard Owen Sleater is not with him because he has gone to murder a traitor to Sinn Féin. When Margaret returns to Atlantic City she sleeps with Sleater. Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First Appearances #Esther Randolph, Assistant US Attorney. #Clifford Lathrop, Investigator for the Department of Justice. #Dick Halsey, a clerk in the Department of Justice. #Pratt, another clerk in the Departmet of Justice. #Eamonn Rohan, an Irish subway digger, brother of Margaret Schroeder. #Nuala Rohan, seamtress, sister of Margaret. #Bethany Rohan, laundry worker, sister of Margaret. #Aylesh Rohan, the youngest sister of Margaret. #Jack "Doc" Kearns, Jack Dempsey's manager. #Del Grogan, a traitor to the IRA refuged in Atlantic City. Deaths #Del Grogan - Garroted by Owen Sleater. #Vito Scalercio, a Chicago hitman - Shot by Clifford Lathrop. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder #Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson #Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody (credit only) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore "Lucky" Luciano AKA Charlie #Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger #Michael K. Williams as Albert "Chalky" White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler #with Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody #and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner (credit only) Guest Starring #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Julianne Nicholson as Esther Randolph #Tony Curran as Eamonn Rohan #Robert Clohessy as Alderman Jim Neary #Kevin O'Rourke as Mayor Edward Bader #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky Co-Starring 1. Nadia Alexander as Bethany Rohan 2. David K. Anderson 3. Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki 4. Curt Bouril as Clifford Lathrop 5. Bob Braswell as Pratt 6. Ralph Byers as Jack "Doc" Kearns 7. Laurie Dawn as Alfreda Short 8. Thomas Endres as Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter 9. Shannon Garland as Nuala Rohan 10. Devin Harjes as Jack Dempsey 11. Mark Havlis as Cab Driver 12. Emma Kenney as Aylesh Rohan 13. Dave Konig as Reporter 1 14. Olan Montgomery as Irish Bartender 15. Nic Novicki as Carl Heely 16. Thomas Philip O'Neill as Dick Halsey 17. Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian 18. Tony Rossi as Reporter 2 19. Gary Troy as Del Grogan 20. Peter Van Wagner as Isaac Ginsburg Uncredited #Unknown as Vito Scalercio Music #David Forman accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "So Long Oolong(How Long You Gonna Be Gone" plays as Nucky leaves Jack Dempsey at the beach, Van Alden comes home to Lucy. #APM studio musician - "Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves" plays as Nucky is talking with Ginsburg about Esther Randolph and Lucy Arrives. #APM studio musician - "Plaisir d'Amour" plays as Lucy asks Nucky for help. #Benson Orchestra of Chicago - "Crooning" plays as Gillian dresses and urges her son to make her proud. #The Gypsy Queen - "In the Good Old Summertime" plays as Nucky tries to blackmail Van Alden for info on Esther Randolph. #Belgian Band Organ - "My Old Kentucky Home" plays as Nucky tries to blackmail Van Alden for info on Esther Randolph. #Dan Levinson - "Noodles" plays as Margaret and Eamoinn talk frankly. #Laurie Dawn - "Lavender Blue" plays as Van Alden return home and finds Mrs. Short taking care of his baby. #Tito Schipa - "Tu Che Ha Dio Spiegasti L'ali(from "Lucia di Lammermoor") #APM studio musician - "The Achterhoek Dances" plays as Aylesh opens her present from Margaret; Eamoinn cannot accept money from her. #Peter Yarin - "Gavotte" plays as Nucky can't find Owen and calls Eddie to pick him up. #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Second Hand Rose" plays as Dempsey promotes the wireless radio broadcast for the upcoming boxing fight between himself and George Carpentier. #John McCormack - "When the Dew is falling" as end credits. Memorable Quotes Notes Category:Peg of Old